Out of the Smoke, into the Fire
by xxSilverEchoxx
Summary: Sasu/Saku. Sakura is a Pyte, a natural-born vampire adolescent Sasuke never should have come across. But he does, and he finds her lying there in that cell where she's been for the last century, and from that moment on he takes it upon himself to be her personal guardian. "No one deserves to live like this." "And what are you going to do about it?" "I'll get you out, I promise."
1. Sapientia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

O**_u_**t **o**_f_ t**_h_**e **_S_**_m_ok**e**, i_n_**t**o **_t_**h**e** **_F_**ir**e**

Part the First:

_Sapientia_

* * *

At first, all he can see is a pair of matte crimson eyes staring at him from the darkness. He freezes on the spot, held captive by them, until slowly his own obsidian eyes adjust, and she becomes visible.

"Hello, little one."

Her voice quietly enters his ears. It resembles the sound of sand paper being chafed together. The slight rattle of chains follows soon after as she shifts in the cold, damp cell she has been forced into.

Sasuke swallows heavily. "H-hi. Who are you?"

A small, hoarse chuckle. "The Sentinels haven't told you about me? Are you even aware of the existence of vampires, little one?"

He nods, her lifeless crimson eyes never leaving his as she pushes herself weakly to her feet.

"Take a closer look, then," she says. "Do you see my eyes?"

Another nod.

"Do they look normal to you?"

A moment of stillness, and then he shakes his head, heart pounding away.

"Have you ever seen a vampire, little one?"

Another shake.

Her chapped lips pull up into a small, emotionless smile. "Congratulations."

Sasuke watches as she raises her arms, as if to hug him. Dust fills the air at the movement.

Her crimson eyes flash with fire.

"Now you have."

* * *

"What is your name, little one?"

He draws his knees up till they touch his cheeks, eyes cast upon her as she fiddles with her chains. "Sasuke," he murmurs.

"Handsome name for a handsome little fellow."

For some reason, he feels as if she is speaking the words without really knowing what she is saying. Her mind, he feels, is off in some place that he can't dream to reach.

"And how old are you, Sasuke?"

"Eight."

She grows silent, the metallic clicking of her chains the only sound that disturbs them.

Sasuke looks at her in full, taking in the long pink hair that flows down her back, the dull crimson eyes focused but not really seeing.

"What about you?" he finds himself asking.

"What about me, little one?"

"What's your name? How old are _you_?"

The pink-haired vampire sighs, and finally meets his searching gaze. "Haruno Sakura. As for my age, that depends. What year is it, pray tell?"

How long has she been down here?

"1998," he responds softly.

She barks out a harsh laugh. "Has it really been a hundred years? Funny how the pain makes time fly by so fast."

He simply stares at her as she sighs once again and presents him with a wry smile. "That would make me seven hundred and thirteen, little one."

He stills. The rate of his heartbeat immediately quickens.

"Impossible," he blurts. "You don't look older than twenty!"

"I stopped aging when I was twenty-two," she answers. "If your elders told you anything about my kind, you would know that it's completely impossible for me to die. I'm immortal."

"So you'll live forever?" he breathes.

"Unfortunately. If I had a choice, I'd have you kill me right here and now. Eternal life..." Her eyes take on that faraway look again, and he wishes he could take all her pain away. He's only known her for two days, but already he feels she is someone unlike anything he'll ever encounter. "...is something I'd rather do without."

Sadness. That is the word he most associates with her. A never-ending, infinite sadness.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Her hoarse voice brings him back to reality. "I haven't seen anyone down here since they first locked me up."

He frowns. "I'm allowed two hours of free time each day. I was making my way back to my room yesterday when I saw a crack in the wall, and when I pushed on it it opened up into a hallway. You were here, at the end of it."

"Nobody knows you're here?"

He shakes his head.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble, Sasuke," she says softly. "There's no telling what the Syndicate would do if they found out that someone was talking with me behind their backs."

Curiosity gets the better of him, and before he can stop himself he questions, "Why? What could you have possibly done to make them hold you down here for so long?"

She snorts. "I'm a Pyte, little one. That's enough reason in their books to keep me locked up for eternity."

"That's not fair," he lets out, tiny fists clenching as he rises and comes to stand in front of her cell. Her dull crimson eyes flash upward in surprise. "If you didn't hurt anyone o-or do anything bad then there's no reason -"

"I never said I was a saint," she snaps, and for the first time her eyes take on a hint of life. They spark with anger, drilling him into silence with their fury. "Just because I talk and seem human does not mean I'm anything less than a monster. The number of people I've killed, the number of defenseless people I've hurt..." Sakura draws in a heavy breath. "Maybe it's better that I'm here after all."

"That's not true." Sasuke refuses to back down, even as she glares at him relentlessly. There is no way this being before him, with her long, flowing pink hair, her pale skin and her crimson eyes filled with so much loneliness that trumps even his, could possibly deserve such a fate. "No one deserves to live like this for the rest of their lives."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He can tell by her tone that any hope she might have harbored has long since died off. In her heart, mind, and soul, this emptiness is all that awaits her.

"I'll get you out, somehow," he finds himself saying. "Trust me."

Sakura gives him a melancholy upturn of her lips. "I wish I could, little one. I wish I could."

* * *

"Tell me a story."

"About what?" Her voice is quiet, barely teasing his ears in the cold room.

"Anything." Sasuke turns to look at her. He watches as she stares blankly up at the ceiling, hundreds of years undoubtedly flashing through her mind. To be so old and have seen so much...he can't even fathom. "Your life. Your experiences. Anything."

"Nothing could possibly be of interest to you, little one."

"That's not true." His response is immediate. She blinks in surprise as she shifts her dull crimson eyes to him. "I want to know everything about you."

A small, despondent smile curves her lips. "Maybe when you're older, Sasuke. Maybe then."

He opens his mouth in protest, but then closes it. "Promise?" he whispers.

Sakura blinks again, seemingly lost. Then she smiles wholly and responds, "Promise."

* * *

"You need blood."

Sakura raises a slim pink eyebrow.

He's been with her long enough, however, to see the inhumane hunger dilate her pupils, narrow her eyes, make her tongue flick out to lick her lips.

She's thirsty, he can tell.

"Fetch me a bag and I'll be happy to receive it," she answers promptly.

Sasuke frowns for a moment. "I don't know how I could get one without anyone seeing," he says dejectedly. He looks down at himself, trying to think of a way, and then his gaze is drawn to the small vein pulsing at his wrist. "Here." He shoves his wrist into her barred cell as far as he can reach. She's huddled in the corner, but if she were to pull the chain as far as it could go her mouth would be able to meet his exposed skin.

Instantly, she bares her teeth at him, and a deep, guttural growl escapes her chest. It's the most frightening thing Sasuke's ever heard. The sound sends deep chills down his back, raises goosebumps on his skin. He forces himself not to flinch back.

"_Get away_," she snarls.

"You need to drink, Sakura, so you can get out," he coaxes, trying to push himself further against the cold silver bars of her cell.

"If you don't move away from me right this instant," she growls, "I swear to God _I will kill you_."

She isn't joking.

Reluctantly, he backs away. Only when he is safely on the other side of the room does she drop her gaze and cease the animalistic noise.

"Don't," she breathes, eyes closing and hands moving up to clutch at her head, "ever do that again, or I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself next time."

"I'm sorry." His voice is low. "I was just trying to help." For the first time since his parents died a year ago, he feels tears threaten to spill over in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke, don't cry, please don't cry." He hears her chains rattle and looks up to see her wobbling unsteadily toward him. She's so weak she can barely walk, and yet she still refuses help. It makes him want to cry even more, to see someone who acts so strong be forced to give in to a frailty even she can't hide from.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, little one. I just don't want to hurt you," she tells him quietly, looking down at his smaller form with her crimson eyes full of anguish.

One tear escapes his eyes, and he wipes it away angrily with the back of his hand. He told himself he'd be strong no matter what happened; weakness wasn't something he was supposed to succumb to.

"It's not fair that you have to be kept down here," he says harshly. "I'm gonna get you out of here, Sakura, and I'll find a way to get you some blood. I promise."

He ends his little speech with a firm nod and a determined gaze.

"You don't have to promise me anything," she replies, her tone gentle, the complete opposite of what it was not minutes before. "Just worry about yourself, little one. I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way by associating with me. Honestly, I think it would be best for you if you didn't see me again."

That isn't an option. Although he's only known her a little over two weeks, he can't stand the thought of not being around her everyday.

"I'll get you out of here," he repeats with emphasis. "I don't care how long it takes - I promise I'll save you."

"Okay, Sasuke." Sakura smiles a small smile, and he can tell she's just going along. "Just make sure you think of your own safety before you come close to considering mine. You do that, and I'll try to help you in any way I can."

She says that, but he knows he'd put her safety before his own any day. Somehow, in the last two weeks, she brought out something within him he believed to have died along with his parents.

_I promise_, he repeats to himself as he heads back to the world above.

_I promise I'll save you._

* * *

He can't remember ever being this happy, he thinks as he nearly leaps down the steps of the long, dark hallway. The bags of blood in his hands sway dangerously at his quick movements, but he has a hold on them tighter than stone, and he'd rather stab himself in the heart than drop them.

"Sakura! Sakura, I got you some blood! It was hard and I almost got caught a couple of times, but look!"

He skids to a halt in front of her cell, holding the bags out proudly as he beams.

Her red eyes widen in disbelief. "You - you foolish child! You could have gotten yourself hurt! I told you trying to help me was idiotic and asinine and -"

He tosses one to her. Her reflexes have her hand shooting out to catch it automatically. In a split second, her eyes grow dark, turning from a dull red to a stormy wine color, and she licks her lips despite herself as she stares at it.

"Turn away," she says softly, never once looking up.

He does as she asks, but she can't conceal the soft moan that escapes her as she allows her fangs to drop and tears into the bag.

Not even ten seconds later, he hears her sigh delightfully. Her voice, when she speaks, is smooth and honey-rich, nothing like that hoarse rasp it's been for the two years he's known her. "More," she breathes out. "Please, Sasuke. More."

He has to turn around to give her the next bag, and when he looks up he nearly gasps in astonishment.

Her eyes, instead of the lifeless red he's become so accustomed to, are now a bright, vivid green. They spark with warmth and delight, compelling him toward her as she smiles.

He's never seen anything so beautiful, he thinks to himself. He fights the blush that threatens to stain his cheeks.

"Thank you, little one," she says with most sincerity he's ever heard.

He can only nod, purposely averting his gaze away as heat burns the tips of his ears, and hand her the next four bags he was able to take with him.

If this is what it takes to bring out such happiness within her, he'll sacrifice his own soul to make sure she is satisfied for the rest of her eternal life.

* * *

Sasuke coughs up blood as he dry heaves on the sparring mat, glaring at the man standing above him. Shakily, he rises to his feet, wipes the blood away with the back of his hand, and lowers himself into a fighting stance.

"Again," he snaps.

Kakashi merely chuckles and does as he asks.

He trains like this as much as he can. When he's not in class or with Sakura - because nothing comes between him and the two hours he spends everyday with the most important person in his life - he's here, in the large gym-sized room the Syndicate has designated for the training of its Sentinels, its warriors.

He's fourteen years old now and easily the most talented Sentinel in his age division. Not Lee, not Shikamaru, not Kiba - no, he wouldn't allow himself to fall behind even by the most minuscule degree.

How else could he possibly think of getting Sakura out of the hellhole she's been kept in for the last century? If he doesn't work himself to the max every day she will never escape, and he just can't stand the thought of her being forced into confinement for the rest of eternity.

Not when he has a say in it.

As a Sentinel, a destroyer of the vampires that plague the earth, he's destined to protect all things good and pure in the world.

Which is exactly why he considers himself Sakura's personal guardian. No matter what the Syndicate shoves down his throat or what they try to drill into his mind, there is no way Sakura's even remotely close to the level of her kin.

While the vampires he is trained to hunt down and kill are nothing but impertinent leeches roaming the world solely for the purpose of drinking and killing, she is a Pyte, one of the few naturally born vampires in existence. Only one Pyte arises every hundred years, and it is the Syndicate's main goal to capture each one when it is born. Currently, they have all but two Pytes - that they know of - in captivity.

Pytes aren't like the others. Aside from needing blood to keep themselves strong and the fact that their senses and abilities are about a hundred times more adept than a human's, they are generally kind creatures, content to exist in peace with humans. The Syndicate's high-strung wariness, however, has them locked up in silver-enforced cells, deprived of blood. And for that Sasuke despises them.

Unfortunately, Pytes are the most sought after because they are the reason the other leeches even exist. Only Pytes are able to create artificial vampires, who then in turn can create their own, and for that they are deemed Satan's spawn. Nothing short of pure silver chains can apprehend them, for they are wholly immortal, made impossible to be killed.

It's that fact, the assurance that no matter what happens Sakura can never be taken away from him, that allows him to fall asleep soundly each night. If there were any possible way she could be, he would be a fervent insomniac and would forever live outside her cell, protecting her from any danger that could possibly come her way.

"Nice one," Kakashi remarks as he blinks up at the younger boy.

Sasuke allows the corner of his lips to tilt up, and he gracefully leaps away, releasing the Head Sentinel from the choking grip around his neck.

"Again," he merely says.

* * *

His first night patrol was when he was eleven. Usually adolescent Sentinels weren't allowed to do so until they were twelve, but Kakashi insisted that he was far more talented than most of the thirteen-year-olds at their base, and so he went.

The night before he rushed down to Sakura's cell and excitedly told her the news, pleased beyond himself that he would finally be able to start proving himself to her.

She frowned, warned him that if he got hurt she'd castrate him - he asked what that meant, and she just told him he should focus on not getting hurt because if he didn't it wouldn't be fun - and then told him to go kick some vampire ass because she wasn't able to do it herself.

He did just that, coming home with his first kill at the age of eleven, and all for her.

* * *

"What happened to your parents, Sasuke?"

The question is unexpected, and he takes a few moments to compose himself enough to answer.

"They died eight years ago, when I was seven." His tone reveals nothing.

"Vampires?"

His voice comes out a quiet whisper. "Yes."

"I'm sorry" - he clenches his teeth and fights the urge to snap at her; those two words grate on him in ways he never thought possible when spoken to him in regards to his parents, and he thought Sakura, out of all people, would understand that they are the last things he wants to hear - "that several of my kind were stupid enough to think changing humans into vampires was a good idea. A bunch of idiots that lot is, if you ask me. Maybe once I get out of here I'll track them down and give them a piece of my mind. That should let your parents rest easier, don't you think?"

Now that - that is _exactly _what he needed to hear.

Sasuke feels his lips twitch upward. "I think it would."

"I'll make sure to mark it on my to-do list." He watches as she nods with a deadly serious expression.

And he thinks to himself that this time spent with her everyday - her mere _presence_ - is more than enough to make all his troubles seemingly disappear without a trace.

* * *

"I got a girlfriend."

Sasuke says this nonchalantly as she sips from a bag of blood, but he can't help the way his eyes shift over or the way his heartbeat skips into overdrive, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Jealously. Just one ounce of it from her and he'd be floating in bliss, although he doesn't quite know why. His sixteen-year-old brain can't for the life of him decipher this need that has so consumed him.

"About time, I would think," she remarks easily. "In my day if a girl wasn't married by the time she was fifteen she was considered undesirable."

Any hope instantly flees from his body. He stares hard at the cold ground before him.

"So, tell me about her." Sakura tosses the empty bag aside and fixes her bright, curious green gaze upon him. "What's she like? What special quality does she harbor that could possibly draw the attention of the almighty, heartless Uchiha Sasuke?"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "She's pretty, I guess." A lie. He doesn't find anything about her attractive.

Sakura laughs softly. "That's it? You 'guess' she's pretty?"

He nods stiffly and refuses to look at her.

She sighs. "You're no fun, Sasuke. You need to lighten up a little or you'll never find a girl."

He doesn't want a girl. No mere human _girl _could possibly satisfy him.

"What about you, then?" he snaps back. "Where's the man in your life?"

Silence instantly incases them, and Sasuke knows he has just made a mistake. Because not only has she been trapped in this damned cell for the last century, but there's a good chance any relationship she ever wanted was ripped away from her because of what she is.

"If you must know, I was married to a nice young man when I was fourteen, back before the change came about and I was forced to flee. I went back to check on him forty years later and he had died of some unknown disease."

There is only a faint sentimentality in her tone - not the anger he expected - as if she were remembering a particularly sunny day from her childhood.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"Don't be," she instantly replies. "I might've loved him for a while, but what's done is done and there's no going back."

He finally finds it in him to look at her, and blinks when she smiles a large, easy smile.

So beautiful.

"Now, really, tell me about this new girlfriend of yours. She must be delightful," Sakura continues sincerely, clapping her chained hands together.

Sasuke can only roll his eyes.

* * *

He hears the screams long before he reaches the end of the hallway, and in that very instant he has launched himself forward at a speed that shocks even him.

"Sakura!" he shouts, bounding down the dark steps, his heartbeat pounding away through his skull. "Sakura, are you oka -"

He stills, eyes widening.

Kakashi turns to look at him with anger in his one visible eye. "You? _You've _been the one feeding her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke registers the words in his mind, but his gaze is locked on the pink-haired woman backed into the corner of her cell. Her fangs have dropped in her mouth, her green eyes flickering to the red he hasn't seen in years, all the while clutching at her left arm that is pouring blood.

Or, rather, what is left of her arm. Just below the sleeve of her musty grey shirt the bottom half of it dangles by what seem to be mere tendons. Ten men crowd her cell, each yielding a gun pointing straight at her head.

"Sasuke," Sakura hisses lowly, deep crimson eyes never leaving those of the men before her. "_Run_."

Rage unlike anything he's felt before floods his veins, rushes through his head, consuming him.

"You're hurt." He can't even recognize his own voice, so deep and low and _furious _it is.

"Get out of here, Sasuke!" she screams.

"Shut up, you bitch!" one of the men shouts back, enforcing it with a silver bullet to her leg. She cries out in pain and falls to her knees.

Before he knows it, he has reached for his own gun and has it aimed at the man who harmed her, who dared to touch the one person he cares most about. The safety clicks off with a ominous metallic ring.

"Lower your gun, Sasuke, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Kakashi's stern voice sounds in his ear, and he feels cold silver press to his temple.

Only then does Sakura's gaze meet his, and when she registers the silver-haired man threatening to take his life she lets out the most inhuman roar he's ever heard.

The length of her chains allows for easy access to the men before her. She snaps the closest one's neck with a slight flick of her wrist and moves to take care of the next one in the same movement. By the time any of them can respond, three lay lifeless on the cold stone floor.

"Shoot her in the head, goddammit!" one of them growls. "It's the only thing that'll stop her!"

What? No, she told him she was immortal. She told him there was no possible way she could die -

The bullet blows straight through her skull, sending brain fragments splattering across the wall in a horrific fashion. Instantly Sakura drops to the floor, lifeless, her head an unidentifiable gruesome mass.

Sasuke feels his body begin to shake, and he knows he's about to go into shock. The image of her lying there on the floor, covered from head to toe in her own blood, is the last thing his mind allows him to see before blackness takes over.

He knows it's an image he'll have engraved in his soul for the rest of his sad existence.

* * *

_Sapientia (Latin): _wisdom

**A/N:** Well hello there good people of the world. *waves* I hope you all are enjoying this little project so far. (Yes, I know, I've been neglecting my duties as an authoress for not updating my other story those of you who follow me know all about. But this concept would just _not _leave my mind until I finished it, so bare with me.) This'll probably be around five chapters in total. I'll update within the next day or two most likely. But beside that, peace out and I hope school sucks as much for you guys as it does for me.

Also, review?

Please and thank you,

Silver Echo

P.S. The whole "Pyte" and "Sentinel" concepts I got from R.L. Mathewson's Pyte/Sentinel series. I tweaked them big time though, so don't expect them to be alike in more than one or two ways.


	2. Infervesco

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

O**_u_**t **o**_f_ t**_h_**e **_S_**_m_ok**e**, i_n_**t**o **_t_**h**e** **_F_**ir**e**

Part the Second:

_Infervesco_

* * *

Silence. Kakashi slowly draws his gaze away from Sakura's prone, blood-covered form on the floor to meet the nervous, terrified eyes of the young guard he believed would be fit for the situation.

Clearly, none of them were. Not the three that are now lifeless and not the other seven that remain.

He never gave them orders to hurt her. Kakashi always was one to believe in peaceful means as a beginning tactic, but this time he never even got to try to exercise them before one of the guards acted on instinct when Sakura suddenly bared her fangs and flashed her crimson eyes at him, her survival instincts coming to life. The guards have been trained since they were adolescents to hunt and kill vampires in an instant, and sadly Kakashi can see where the knee-jerk reaction came from.

That doesn't change the fact that they acted against his orders and harmed a creature that wasn't meant to be touched.

"You're all dismissed," Kakashi says emotionlessly. As one they breathe a sigh of relief, but then he continues, "And when I return to my office I'm reporting each and every one of you to the Syndicate. The Masters will come up with your punishment for disobeying my orders out-right. Now leave."

They're wise enough to exit without a word.

He's left holding the weight of Sasuke's unconscious form in his arms, staring down at the gruesome Pyte sprawled on the concrete ground. Knowing her body won't begin to regenerate itself for at least another hour - and then who knows how long it'll take for her to fully heal - Kakashi hoists the Uchiha over his shoulder and makes his way back to the compound, and once he reaches the seventh floor that makes up their own personal hospital he instructs the nurses to watch over Sasuke until he regains consciousness, calling over his shoulder as he walks away for them to prepare the emergency lockdown ward and at least ten bags of blood for their next patient.

Kakashi can't help but chuckle at the shock on their faces as he heads back toward Sakura's cell.

* * *

Sasuke comes to fifteen minutes later and is instantly wide awake and alert, nearly launching himself off the hospital bed as he comes to stand right in front of Kakashi, who merely raises a silver brow.

"Where is she?" It's the first thing that leaves his mouth.

"In the emergency lockdown ward," the Head Sentinel replies easily. "You're not allowed in there until her body is able to reform her skull a little more. I'm afraid you'll pass out again if you see her as she is now."

Shaking with frustration but knowing he's right, Sasuke can do nothing but take the seat opposite Kakashi and glare at the unfortunate white wall in his line of sight.

"How did you know?" He cuts straight to the heart of the issue, unrelenting.

Kakashi fixes him with a stern look. "The hospital assistants got a little concerned when they realized that their blood stock was lower than it should have been three years ago. Not like it hadn't happened before, but this time they decided to count each and every bag before they restocked. Unsurprisingly the next time they checked five bags were gone."

Sasuke frowns to himself. He would have never been caught if they hadn't begun to keep track. And now Sakura will probably be thrown back into that godforsaken cell, and he'll never be able to see her again.

The thought makes his throat clench. He glares furiously at the floor this time, berating himself over and over again for not being more careful, for not making sure they didn't notice.

"Let her go, Kakashi," he finds himself saying. "She's different from the other Pytes, so just _let her go_."

He turns his glare to the man before him and takes joy in seeing his one visible eye widen.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sasuke," Kakashi says lowly.

Sasuke feels his body begin to shake. There's an unnameable pressure encasing his chest, slowly constraining him. Suddenly he speaks, and his voice raises to a height that he's only once reached before, when his parents died and his cries could not be hidden. "_Why the hell not, Kakashi? _What the hell has Sakura even done to you?"

His words waver with the flood of emotions surging through him. He's afraid for her, afraid she'll never be able to see sunlight again and that she'll never smile and that she'll be left to spend the rest of her immortal existence cold and sad and _alone_. "She didn't ask to be this way! It's not her fault some idiots of her kind made stupid mistakes! You can't expect her to bare the burden of others when she _did nothing wrong_."

He takes a deep breath and grinds his teeth together to keep himself from saying more. His heart pounds an erratic staccato, warming his body uncomfortably, fueling his anger.

Kakashi appears to be shocked into silence. For a good thirty seconds the only sounds in the medium-sized room are Sasuke's heavy breaths.

"Please," the Uchiha finally lets out. This time his voice is a whisper. "I'd sacrifice my own life for her. Anything. Just - _please_, please consider it. I'll talk to the Syndicate myself if you don't. Tsunade and the other Masters wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"Fine."

What? Sasuke blinks.

"I'll bring it up to Tsunade, arrange a meeting, if she has the time." Kakashi sighs. "I'll try."

And there it is - hope takes over like a plague.

"To be honest," the Head Sentinel chuckles softly, "I never believed we had a right to imprison her, either. And not just Sakura. All the other Pytes locked up around the world - they deserve a second chance if they've done wrong."

And there it is.

After centuries of consistency, change begins.

* * *

"I'll do it."

"But Master Sentinel -"

"Shut up, Fubuki."

Meekly, now: "Yes, Master Sentinel."

Tsunade rolls her eyes at the lower-ranked Sentinel and leans forward in her seat. "Let me ask you this, Kakashi. Why bring this up to us now, after so many years have passed? Surely this was not a spontaneous decision."

Kakashi curves his one visible eye into a half-moon, a suggestion of the smile beneath his mask. "One very determined young man came to me and voiced what I had secretly believed my whole life. I'd been too much of a coward before to appear before you alone, without some sort of strength backing me."

"Is this boy with you, Hatake?" Gaara questions quietly from his seat beside Tsunade.

"In fact he is. Maybe meeting him would help persuade the rest of you." Kakashi meaningfully meets the eyes of the other three Masters in turn.

"Let him in," Tsunade calls.

Obediently two servants pull open the large, polished marble doors of the Syndicate's Council room. Sasuke's calm, collected form is slowly revealed to them.

"The last Uchiha, eh?" Onoki peers downward with awe hidden in his beady eyes.

Beside him, Mei licks her lips and smiles. "A handsome young man, if I do say so myself."

Sasuke merely walks steadily into the room, and once before them, not foregoing the manners his mother instilled in him, he bows deeply. With his head still angled to the polished marble floor, he begins, "Master Sentinels, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Finally, he raises his head and meets their gazes with unwavering conviction flaring in his obsidian eyes. One corner of his lips pulls slowly upward.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

* * *

After two days' worth of debating, they agree to let Sakura go. Onoki was the most stubborn of them all, his age betraying his prejudiced opinions influenced by the Masters before him.

But to Sasuke, having her free is the only thing that matters. Everything else can gladly fade to the background.

* * *

She needs blood. Right now, right this instant, or she'll go into bloodlust.

Sakura fights the urge to inhale, knowing that even the slightest whiff of human blood will send her overboard. Instead she slowly pries her lids apart and blinks at the bright white ceiling above.

One sniff and she'll know instantly where she is, but that would also drive her cravings to their max, and by that point it wouldn't matter where she was because she'd tear through anything to satisfy her thirst.

Resolving to do things the old human way, she turns her head slightly to the left.

And nearly chokes on the agony that impales her.

Against her will she opens her mouth and releases a bloodcurdling scream. This hurts fifty times - no, a _hundred _times - worse than the several instances she was shot in the heart over her long lifespan, and she wishes nothing more than for it to go away. If she were anything less than a Pyte she'd have blacked out instantly, but unfortunately she isn't, and it takes a good two minutes before she's able to calm herself down.

The scent of blood penetrates her careful guard. She immediately stills and shuts her eyes, willing her fangs to remain safely in her gums where they belong. Between the torment drilling into her skull and the bloodlust threatening to rip through her, her sanity just about decides to leave once and for all.

"Sakura."

The most gentle, caring, _pained_ voice enters her dim realm of consciousness. If Sakura were anyone else she'd say that the voice was experiencing far worse suffering than herself, or so it seems.

Sasuke's heady, delicious smell wafts through her nostrils, making her mouth water instantaneously.

If she didn't know that any movement would send her into a black hole of endless agony, she'd lunge straight for his throat and quite possibly drain him dry, despite how much it'd tear her apart in the end. Because right now the thirst is all that matters.

"Blood," she croaks. "Please."

Good little one, she thinks to herself when he obediently presses a bag full of the stuff to her chapped lips. Her fangs drop and impale the thin plastic with the most minute flex of her muscles, and just like that the pain and bloodlust fade away. She drains the next seven bags he hands to her completely before letting out a small, content sigh. "I'm done, Sasuke. That's good enough."

"Are you sure? I have ten more lef -"

"I'm quite full for now. Thank you."

She revels in the silence that then follows, feeling the pounding in her head recede to a mere dull throb that she can easily ignore.

She mourns the silence when she hears his mouth open. "Sakura," he begins, his tone more distraught and agonized than she's ever heard it, "I am so sorry. If I had been more careful they would have never found you and you wouldn't be here in so much pain -"

"I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, little one. My only regret is that you were put in the middle of such a dangerous situation." Feeling much more revived, she opens her eyes and glances around the room, taking a delicate sniff. "Why am I not in my cell, pray tell?"

Halfway through her question she hears footsteps approaching her enclosed room and smells the unmistakeable scent that is Kakashi. He barges in just as she finishes speaking. "We've decided to give you a chance, Pyte."

She instantly quells the hope that rises in her chest. Because there is no way, _no way _that the Syndicate would ever even _remotely _consider -

"Or, rather, Sasuke here convinced the Syndicate to give you a chance. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Kakashi stalks right over and unlocks the silver cuffs that chain her to the bed. For the first time in over a hundred years she is able to move about freely.

But she remains completely still, not daring to shift an inch lest he be playing some sort of sick joke on her. She twitches a finger and braces herself for the mind-numbing pain awaiting her.

After ten seconds when no such pain occurs, she peers at the silver-haired man in utter confusion.

"This is a test trial, Pyte. Screw it up and you'll regret it for the rest of your pathetic existence." The Head Sentinel stares down at her. "According to our records, you've never changed a human before. You've killed and murdered - albiet only a few times are listed in the Syndicate's records around when you were first 'born' - but never changed. Why is that?"

"There are more than enough monsters living in the world with simply me alive," Sakura replies softly. "Why would I want more created on my watch, by my blood?"

"Wise response." His one black eye loses some of its frigidness. "Sasuke here tells me you only attacked my men because I threatened him. Is this true?"

Why were they trusting her, a monster? she wonders. Why now of all times would they decide to believe in her words?

However confused, she isn't about to throw her one and only chance away.

Slowly, she meets Sasuke's obsidian gaze and, with the utmost conviction, says, "Yes. He's the only one who's taken notice of me in quite some time. I didn't want anything to happen to him."

_He's the one person I'll fight tooth and nail to protect. I'd sacrifice my life for him a thousand times over._

Not that she voices this aloud.

"Very well then," Kakashi continues. "You will be placed with our most talented Sentinel team - who, might I add, have had their fair share of experiences with Pytes and most certainly know how to detain one if the need were to ever arise - and be expected to abide by their every wish and command. Your heightened senses and abilities will aid them in their hunt, and you, in turn, will not be returned to that cell I am sure you're so fond of."

Sakura resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Am I allowed to feed?" she asks, awaiting the harsh disapproving answer she knows will come.

Instead, Kakashi sighs and runs a hand through his silver hair. Her eyes widen. "As long as you don't kill anyone or change them...yes."

She's allowed to feed. Straight from the source. Something she hasn't done in over a hundred years. Her mouth waters just at the thought.

Carefully, she rises from the small bed she's been placed on and moves to stand on the cool floor. Meeting the taller man's surprised gaze, she lowers herself gracefully into a bow deep enough to where her forehead touches the linoleum.

"I know this won't mean much to you, but in my family this saying meant the world. _Upon my blood and upon my honor, I swear to thee my undying loyalty and courage, and from the moment on if I should digress from my righteous path, may the gods above unleash their fury and myself be put to death._"

Her green eyes unwavering, she rises from her place on the ground. "I won't fail you, Head Sentinel."

Kakashi nods. "Make sure that you don't."

* * *

She stays a month with Sentinel team number 2103, the highest, most elite of its kind in the whole country. After eleven successful raids on as many vampire nests - which, she might add, she pinpointed the exact locations herself and saved the life of one particular Might Gai who else wise would have lost his head - Kakashi decides to place her with a lesser team who can make more use out of her skills.

Out of that month, she sees Sasuke a total of two times. She finds that she misses him, dearly so. He was her only companion after such a long time of loneliness, and she feels a small part of her heart has forever been given to him. It's been interesting to see how he's grown the short nine years she's known him; well, short in her book - it's over half his life in his case.

She knows from experience, however, how much it hurts to watch a human she loves grow and age and die, with her powerless to stop the effects of time.

It's pointless to allows her heart to encompass someone anymore than is necessary.

But what she fears is that it's already happened, and there is nothing she can do to reverse it.

* * *

It's a rare night when they're both in the compound at the same time. Sakura blinks at him as she comes to a halt in the hallway, her hands cupping a mug filled to the brim with what seems to be hot chocolate, dressed in a ragged red t-shirt and pajama pants. He's just returned from a mission, and while checking in with Kurenai on the first floor the older woman drew him close and told him that Sakura was in for the night as well.

He was in the stairwell within three seconds, scaling the five floors up to her level without breaking a sweat, and now here he stands, his gaze locked to hers without a clue as to what to say.

Sakura relieves him of the internal chaos brewing within him as her lips curve up into a soft smile. Steadily she places her cup down on a nearby coffee table and then she is in his arms, laughing into his chest as he pulls her impossibly closer, his chin resting comfortably at the top of her newly cropped, pink-haired head.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," she finally whispers, her voice slightly muffled by the material of his black weather-proof coat. "Damn Kakashi for giving us such conflicting schedules."

He revels in the way her small feminine body presses against his perfectly, as if she were made to forever be held by him.

The idea is actually quite appealing.

"I was just about to curl up on the couch and watch my very first movie. Care to join me?" she asks, lifting her head to look at him. This action brings their faces dangerously close together, and he sees her eyes dart to his lips before she clears her throat and steps back, giving him a slightly unsteady smile. "I figure this can make up for how long we've been apart."

She's flustered. _Sakura _is flustered.

He can't help the small smirk that forms, basking in the knowledge that he was able to effect her in such a way. His body hums with pleasure as she flashes her eyes to his lips once again, and he swears her pale cheeks take on a pink tint.

"As long as you let me choose," he responds, taking her hand and grabbing her mug - it's hot chocolate after all; since when did Pytes drink anything other than blood? - along the way as he pulls her to the rather large couch that faces the television.

"I'd actually prefer you did," she responds meekly. "I have no idea what's be good or not."

Amused, Sasuke reaches into the cabinet upon which the TV is placed and lets out a sharp breath of a laugh as his eyes immediately pick out the title _Dracula_. Perfect.

Once the movie is in, he takes the seat beside her, draping his arm over her shoulder and shifting her close to his side, their hips pressed together. She stiffens for a moment, then relaxes, winding her arm between his back and the couch cushion and resting her head on his chest.

"I've missed you, little one."

It's been a while since he's heard her call him that. He tightens his hold on her reflexively and brushes his lips against her hair in response.

They fall asleep like that, in each other's arms, and when they both awaken in the morning long before anyone else Sasuke can't help but think that he's never slept so well before in his entire life.

* * *

Their schedules are more lenient after that night, and they're able to see each other more often. Sasuke suspects Kurenai spoke with Kakashi and convinced him.

Watching movies becomes a weekly ritual, and on the rare day off Sasuke makes sure to take her around Konoha, treating her to meals (surprisingly enough, Pytes could easily digest and semi-enjoy human food - it just made their stomachs full, though; the thirst, if anything, was amplified with the consumption of human food) and thoroughly happy for the first time since his parents died. He finds immense pleasure in seeing her laugh and smile, simple actions that she used to do but never fully reached her eyes until now.

And every smile, every laugh, every vibrantly joyous expression that takes over her delicate features - they are all for him.

* * *

Three months later, and she still drinks bagged blood. She told him herself.

He wonders what it's like for her to drink straight from the source. It must taste better, he thinks. Warm and full of life. He wonders if it hurts for the person being drawn from, if it changes anything if they are willing.

And he wonders.

Thirteen days later, he gets the chance to answer his questions.

Or, at least, so he thinks.

* * *

It's a fairly simple mission. Kakashi decided to mix two teams up for a change, just to see how they fared. Half of Team 1497, Sasuke's, was put with half of Team 0201, Sakura's. And so the two, along with Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Watanabe Tenten, went about their business.

Sakura doesn't have to lift a finger. She feels like she's more of a scout and tracker than part of a Sentinel team, but the other four are more than talented at their jobs, and Kakashi told her only to interfere if something were going drastically wrong, so she doesn't do a thing as the four quickly take care of a pair of vampires that caused an awful lot of trouble over the past week.

Kakashi gives them the okay to take a break for the rest of the night and the day after, the first they've had in quite some time, and Kiba is quick to suggest they all go to a bar and celebrate their good deeds. Tenten automatically agrees, Sakura shrugs her consent, Chouji jumps at the chance for something to fill his stomach, and the other two are whisked away despite what they want.

Maybe, she thinks to herself, she'll find it in her tonight to trust her control and drink from someone. She's been frightened, to be honest. After over a century of no blood whatsoever to drinking straight bagged blood for less than a decade, she doesn't know exactly what the effect of having pulsing, _warm _blood flowing over her tongue will do to her.

But she's mastered control, has had it mastered for five hundred years. That incident four and a half months ago was the first time she's killed anyone since her short chaotic spree at the beginning of her immortal life, quite a feat for a Pyte. She was proud of that record at the time, now ashamed for having it broken so easily, but more than determined not to repeat that mistake ever again.

With a curt nod to herself and a small pep talk under her breath, Sakura steps into the bar, inhales, and smiles as she locks her control firmly into place.

* * *

Sakura sits beside him at the bar, sipping idly from a half-empty glass of red wine. Every inch of his seventeen-year-old body is fervently aware of her as she slowly runs her gaze over the horde of people before her.

He's glad he's one of Kakashi's favorites, or he wouldn't be the owner of a fake I.D. claiming him to be twenty. Not that he particularly favors alcohol. It just proves useful at certain times during missions, and especially now when the sole focus of his world is right beside him.

"I'll be right back," she murmurs into her glass, moving to set it down on the table right after.

Sasuke nods at her. Not that she's paying much attention to him.

She rises from her seat with a grace not even he can obtain. She's clad in a tight plain black t-shirt and worn jeans. Her short pink hair frames her face in wisps, green eyes hidden slightly by her lowered lids surrounded with dark pink lashes.

Green eyes...that suddenly spark with hunger.

His spine straightens instantly, and his gaze zeroes in on the focus of hers.

It's a tall black-haired man around her age - or, at least, the age she looks - laughing with his friends, unaware of the predator stalking toward them. Sasuke watches Sakura pause for a short moment, eyes hooded as she inhales. A wide smile curves her lips. Her pupils dilate, but the irises remain green, not even once flickering red.

She's completely in control, Sasuke realizes. She's completely in control, and she knows exactly what she is doing.

The man - her target, her prey, her victim - looks up just as she stops before them and runs an appreciative glance down her front that has Sasuke digging his nails into the bar table. The man leans forward, smiling like he has just won the lotto as Sakura places a hand on his shoulder and openly flirts with him.

Sasuke forces himself to look away, working on controlling his breathing. He's done, he tells himself. That stupid little crush he had on her over a year ago is long gone.

"Inuzuka," he finds himself grinding out. "What's she doing?"

The brown-eyed Sentinel beside him turns to search for the object of his distress. An amused snort works its way through his throat. "Catching her next meal, probably."

"I thought vampires just found a lone victim, took their fill, and walked off," the Uchiha says flatly. "Why the extra work?"

Another snort. "Pytes aren't like normal vamps, Uchiha. Kakashi told me the more aroused the victim, the better the blood tastes to a Pyte. Basically, they almost never drink blood straight from the source without having sex with their targets. Apparently the pleasure is amplified ten times for the victim as well when they are being taken from."

His nails begin to chip off wood as he presses them into the table. Kiba, unaware of his teammate's inner turmoil, crosses his arms over his wide chest and leans back in his seat. "You know, if Sakura wanted to have a go at me I'd be more than willing. Sex with a hot woman and the closest thing to Heaven you could possibly get while still on Earth. Pretty fucking awesome package if you ask me."

Half of his index nail snaps right off. Sasuke watches the small drop of blood well up in fascination, barely registering the pain.

Across the room, Sakura's back stiffens for a mere instance, and she presses her face into her prey's neck to hide the flicker of red in her eyes and the pressure of her fangs threatening to expose themselves.

Sasuke's blood always did smell so delicious through the barrier of his skin, and in the open air...

She licks her lips.

Another three seconds of pure, unadulterated torture...

_She imagines herself rising and walking over to him, smiling, her eyes flickering red. She'll lean forward and gently touch their lips together, allowing him to garner some semblance of what is to come. And he'll taste so delicious, even without taking his blood. Then she'll skim her nose across his cheek, down his face...and she knows, she just _knows _that once she comes within proximity to his neck she won't be able to hold herself back. Her fangs will drop and then she'll pierce his skin and -_

...and her control is back, all indecent thoughts banished from her brain.

Sakura raises her head to see what the source of her little one's pain is, only to find him wiping his index finger against the material of his dark jeans as he glares in her direction. She frowns slightly, follows his line of sight, and finds herself staring into her prey's - his name is Hinoro, she reminds herself, smiling blankly at whatever the handsome man has just told her - rich brown eyes.

And Hinoro's blood smells nearly just as desirable, she tells herself as she meets his lips halfway for a heated kiss, pressing an open palm to his hardening erection beneath the table. He'll taste even better above her, in his bed, with her fangs buried deep in his neck as he cries out her name in pleasure.

She nods to herself.

Sasuke might have the most mouthwatering scent she's ever encountered, but he's still just a boy, only seventeen, and someone she's watched grow from the mere age of eight.

He is her little one, and always will be.

That doesn't change the fact that she wishes with all her sinful heart that it was he instead of this prey she's chosen with her.

* * *

She pulls Hinoro's hand along with her as she stops by the bar where Sasuke, Kiba, and Chouji are located. Tenten and the Hyuuga, last she saw, were dancing a little ways away. The music pounds into her sensitive ears as she walks, making her wince, and when she comes to a stop before Sasuke she has to raise her voice so he can hear her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the compound, okay?" she shouts.

Sasuke fixes her with a cold, blank stare. She frowns for the second time that night. "Are you all right?" she asks.

His gaze flickers to the left of her, where Hinoro stands patiently with his hands resting lightly on her waist, and his opaque eyes harden with something she can only place as anger.

"I'm fine," he snaps lowly, but her keen ears easily pick out the words.

Frowning still, she glances back at Hinoro, who is placing soft kisses to her hair, and then back at Sasuke. She opens her mouth, about to tell him that if there's something wrong she can always stay, but then Hinoro grinds his hips tauntingly against her ass, and she realizes that not only has she not fed from the source in over a century, but she hasn't had sex in just as long, either. She might be a Pyte, but she is female at the core, and currently her inner female is purring at the feeling of hard, aroused male pressed provocatively against her. Her hormones have her entertaining the idea of taking him right then and there.

But that would be uncouth of her, and she isn't willing to give everyone at the bar an eyeful, so she merely shoots Sasuke one last concerned look before tugging on her prey's hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

_Infervesco (Latin): _to come to a boil, become hot

**A/N: **And just when I thought I'd never write a Naruto/vampire fanfic here I am digging myself in only deeper.

Oh well. It's fun to write. :) And I know I stated previously that it'd be a day or two before I updated, but then I procrastinated on my Speech homework and my APUSH homework and life just ran away from me (I broke to Semifinals at my Speech tournament, though - the judges must've been on crack).

You'll probably hear from me again within the next week, possibly more depending on what my teachers throw at me.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

~Silver Echo

P.S. Remember, this is rated M for a reason, and not just for the scene above (be patient, my friends, and you shall be rewarded).

P.P.S. Although I'm not going to elaborate on Sasuke's talk with the Masters, it's safe to say that it was a two-day-long ordeal with much arguing involved. So, no, they didn't just randomly decide to give Sakura a chance - many people voiced their opinions and the conclusion was as such.

P.P.P.S. I fooled a couple of you last chapter, huh? You thought Sakura died! Hah! Remember, there is NO way she can ever die - as stated before - because even if she's blown to smithereens her body will slowly yet steadily regenerate itself. Power of the Pytes, man.


	3. Procella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

O**_u_**t **o**_f_ t**_h_**e **_S_**_m_ok**e**, i_n_**t**o **_t_**h**e** **_F_**ir**e**

Part the Third:

_Procella_

* * *

Sakura always liked to be somewhat in control in bed - well, not including her one and only wedding night, but she was only fourteen then and scared beyond her wits even though her husband, Kaiden, was quite the gentlemen and patient with her the whole night - but she finds excessive pleasure in letting Hinoro do with her what he wants, taking her from behind with her hands and knees pressed into his clean sheets as she moans her appreciation below him. The smell of his arousal is intoxicating, overpowering, and halfway to her second orgasm and he to his first - it always turns her on that a man would focus on his woman's release before considering his own - she decides to reward him and finally give into her hunger.

Gently, she turns in his hold so that her breasts press against his chest, marks her intended destination with a small lick to the pulse at his neck, rears her head back, and strikes.

The instant her fangs enter his soft flesh he is moaning, and she as well. His blood tastes even better than she imagined, coating her tongue with rich flavor, sparking her body with instantaneous contentment. Glad that the natural endorphins her fangs emit distract her prey's mind and body from her feeding by inducing mind-blowing pleasure, she takes a little more than she usually would with live prey. They both climax simultaneously, and Sakura thanks him with a soothing lick to the small wound on his neck that is almost completely healed before his collapses, spent, beside her. She steps out of his bed and decides to make use of the nice shower he owns, donning her t-shirt and jeans again once she is done, and just like that makes her way out of his apartment and back to the compound.

The Syndicate compound is a massive building, nearly ten stories high and wide enough to fit a full-sized gym - set with its own running track - on the second floor. Most of the lowers levels are used for housing, since it's quicker for Sentinels to react to emergencies if they're closer to the ground. The rest are training areas, school rooms, their own personal hospital.

Sakura's own room is located on the fifth floor, where most of the females are. She steps into the bottom lobby with a swipe of her thumb against a scanner and a quick eye scan outside the front door.

She smiles widely at the two guards that welcome her and then at Kurenai, a pretty Sentinel who is off on pregnancy leave and whose unborn baby boy refuses to let her sleep during the nighttime so she willingly volunteers for the night receptionist shift.

Sakura yawns as she walks up the stairs to the fifth floor, preferring to use her own two feet inside of taking the elevator, and upon passing the door that opens to the second floor, pauses, then backpedals.

Through the window in the door she sees Sasuke training alone in the gym, fists flying and gun firing as he nearly demolishes the dummies that are set up around him. Even though the room is soundproofed Sakura can hear every movement he makes perfectly well. She hesitates for a second more before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

He turns at the sound and fires off a shot in her direction. She narrowly dodges to the side - anything less than a Pyte and she'd be long dead - to avoid the bullet, green eyes widening in shock at the rage apparent on his face.

"Sasuke," she breathes out. He must realize he could have killed someone. However, according to the scowl twisting his lips and the fire alighting his obsidian eyes, it seems like he doesn't care.

"What on Earth is the matter, little one?" She steps forward, intent on consoling him to the best of her ability.

He raises the gun and aims it straight between her eyes. "Spar with me," he demands curtly.

"But Sasuke -"

"Please." There is not one ounce of pleading in his stoic tone. "Spar with me."

If it will calm whatever has taken over him, she'll do anything. Because this isn't the Sasuke she knows, isn't the Sasuke she _wants _to know.

Without a word, she places a hand to his gun and gently forces him to lower it. "Bare hands, no weapons. That's all I ask."

"That's all I need."

He drops into a graceful attacking stance and with a sigh she does the same. In the next second he is upon her, shocking her a little with his speed considering he is human. But she's been alive for over seven centuries, been in so many fights and battles she can't remember them all, and has enough experience in hand-to-hand combat to put all of the Sentinels' combined to shame.

All of that along with her enhanced Pyte abilities and the fact that she just fed makes her one hell of an opponent.

She has him on his back three times in five minutes, and each time Sasuke grits his teeth, shakes her off, and repeats, "_Again_."

After fifteen minutes and four more instances on his back, he finally gets the upper hand.

She's just clipped him a good once in his jaw and he in her stomach when she turns her back on him for a split second, no doubt in motion to send him flying to the ground with the heel of her foot, and he puts all his strength into lunging forward as quick as he can with his arms tight around her.

They go crashing onto the sparring mat, his large palms wrapping around her pale wrists as they roll a few times until they finally come to a stop with her below him, their bodies pressed together from top to bottom as he attempts to cease her struggling. His face is a mere two inches above hers, opaque eyes burning into hers as she, after a good ten seconds, finally lets out a defeated sigh and smiles up at him.

"Nicely done," she says, impressed. "You'll be an elite Sentinel in no time if you keep this up. I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

The light puff of her breath fan across his lips as she speaks, and his gaze is drawn - almost of its own accord - to the upward curve of her pastel pink mouth. She sees him swallow discreetly. With his eyes locked on her mouth and his face so close to her own she finally becomes aware of their bodies molded together, of the hard, chiseled planes of his chest and stomach pressed to her own soft, feminine curves that tell her that this person, this human above her is anything but an adolescent boy anymore.

Sakura stills completely beneath him, staring wide-eyed up at him. Several long, silky, pitch black tresses of his hair brush against her cheeks, and when he finally drags his gaze up to meet hers she finds herself hypnotized by the obsidian fire and desire that whirls in his eyes.

All her senses go into overdrive, the way they do when she's particularly hungry or in the midst of feeding. His heady, fully _male _scent floors her into unmoving shock. Her nerve endings are aware of every shaky breath he inhales. Her eyelids lower, and she finds herself fighting the dropping of her fangs as her mouth waters. The pounding of his heart floods her ears, consuming her.

And when the scent of his arousal impales her senses not a second before she feels the slight building hardness against her lower stomach, she nearly loses it.

"_Shit_," he lets out softly under his breath. Then his warmth has left her and he is stalking towards the door, bringing reality crashing into her with full force.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait -"

Too late. The door slams shut with a audible bang.

"Idiot," she mutters to herself. "What the hell are you doing, Sakura?"

She knows exactly what she is doing. She's aching for a taste of Sasuke's blood. The monster within her revels in his scent and is reacting to it now that he has grown up. To her inner demon, he's just another victim, just another human adult - except that he _isn't, _she screams to herself; he's only seventeen, still just a kid - albeit one that smells a hundred times more appealing than the others. If she didn't know him and he wasn't a Sentinel and she just so happened - in this alternate universe - to come across him while hunting, he'd be in her bed within the hour.

The instant the thought enters her mind she cringes. Now able to regain some sense of reality, it sickens her to think of him in that light.

And she knows the whole ordeal is entirely her fault. What human male in their right mind wouldn't react in such a way to a decent-looking female pressed to him in all the right places? Especially when said female seemed to be all too willing.

"You're repulsive," she growls to herself. "He must be frightened to death." What happened to playing the role of a caretaker? she wonders. The relationship with Sasuke she built over the last nine years could very well be destroyed because of her mindless hunger. Regret and self-loathing begin to weave their way into her soul.

With a frustrated roar, she launches herself to her feet and turns to the first dummy in her line of sight. She wastes no time in tearing it to pieces, doing the same to seven others until her ire subsides somewhat, upon which she stalks up to her room and fumes silently. Two hours later, she comes up with an appropriate punishment.

No blood whatsoever for two months, she decides with a firm nod of her head, and a thorough, down-on-her-knees apology to the one she so horrifically defiled. Already, as if sensing her thoughts, her fangs begin to ache in protest.

She ignores it easily, reminding herself that she went a whole century without so much as a whiff, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

She's awake at the crack of dawn, as always. Once finished with her daily mundane routines, she walks briskly up to the sixth floor and finds room 531, Sasuke's room.

Her overly sensitive hearing alerts her to the fact that he's awake, moving slowly about the small space, and before she can talk herself out of it she knocks on the door.

He's barely able to open the door before she is on her knees in front of him, forehead placed to the cool floor, pleading with him.

"If there is any possible way you could forgive me for my sinful actions, I will be forever in your debt," she says with the utmost sincerity. "And if you find that you cannot, I will completely understand as to why. I am more regretful than you will ever believe."

When he doesn't respond after a good thirty seconds, she chances looking up at him.

Her anguished gaze seems to break him out of his paralysis. "You did nothing wrong, Sakura," he grinds out between clenched teeth. "Please stand up."

She does as he asks, rushing on without restraint. "It was unprofessional of me, Sasuke. I should've had enough control to push you away first. My reaction can hardly be excused as -"

His tone grows low and emotionless. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura -"

"I keep forgetting that you're still just a kid," she says, voice laced with remorse. "You're only seventeen, and it would do me well to remember that. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

His eyes narrows to slit, and when he speaks his words are cold and indifferent. "Is that what you view me as? A kid?"

She frowns. "Sasuke, I -"

"Answer the question," he snaps. "Do you still see me as nothing more than a mere child?"

"To me, Sasuke," she answers slowly and in such a way that makes her seem just as old as her age betrays, "everyone is."

He knows he shouldn't allow her words to sting, but they do anyway. Because he knows he has no right to be angry at her or jealous of the guys she's with. She's a seven hundred and twenty-two year old Pyte with maybe a handful or two of Pytes older than her, depending on when exactly they came to be in the world. He's once again reminded of the loneliness that seemed to plague her red eyes without fail when she was held captive in that godawful cell.

He knows that to her, he probably won't ever be more than a kid. And he knows he should stop being selfish and accept it with his head held high, but in reality the truth tears him apart.

"I forgive you," he finds himself saying, even though he has no idea what notion she's planted in her mind to convince her to think she has to apologize. If anything, their roles should be reversed. "If you wouldn't mind, I have a mission to get ready for."

"I thought Kakashi gave us the day off?"

"He decided he needs me," Sasuke responds hollowly, barely registering their conversation. The realization of something he tried to ignore in blissful ignorance for so long has left him feeling void of emotion. "Vampire killing in the Sound district. Should be simple."

"All right," Sakura says warily. "Be careful, okay? Try not to get hurt."

Too late.

He nods vaguely in her direction, and closes the door in her face.

* * *

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called for you."

"Just a tad."

Kakashi rolls his single visible eye.

Sakura smiles a small smile.

"Well, it seems like the Sentinel compound in Spain is interested in you," Kakashi begins smoothly. "You're the first Pyte ever to willingly collaborate with the Sentinel cause and they want to know if you'd be interested in trying to convince the Pyte they have locked up to do the same."

"You're joking." She can't help the wide grin that grows on her face.

"I'm not, actually. They'd like to have you on a plane by tonight if you agree."

This could be the start of something revolutionary. Pytes and Sentinels working together for the first time in Earth's history. There's no telling what the benefits could be. "Of course I agree!" She laughs wholeheartedly. "When does the flight leave?"

"Sakura," Kakashi responds, and her smile falters as she takes in his solemn gaze. "You must realize that if this works, Sentinel compounds all over the planet will want you to help them. This could take years, decades even. We'll be in your debt more than you will ever know, but I need you to realize that fact."

She doesn't hesitate even for a second, but all the same Sasuke's face flashes through her mind. This is for the best. After all, he probably would prefer never to see her face again. "Head Sentinel, having Pytes and Sentinels working together in harmony is something I would risk my entire being for. Although you may have a different opinion, most of us truly mean no harm, and if anything the others would rather be out doing what I am now rather than being held captive for centuries."

He doesn't look her in the eye with the mention of captivity. She smiles a small, melancholy smile.

"No matter how long it takes," Sakura continues, voice solid and unwavering, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sakura." This time, he meets her gaze unflinchingly. "I hope you're able to make a difference with the others. You're welcome to Konoha's compound anytime. We truly appreciate what you've done for us."

She bows. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

"Holy hell, call me a doctor and fetch me some medication. Is that _you_, Sakura?"

She freezes. Her brows pull together at the English her ears haven't heard in so long. She knows that voice. "_Naruto_?"

Deep laughter echoes throughout the room. Unbelieving, Sakura sprints around the corner and is immediately pulled into a warm, welcoming embrace. "I never thought I'd see you again!" the tall, blonde-haired man exclaims, twirling her around in a circle. "How did you get out of there? I haven't caught a whiff of you since 1896!"

"Put me down, Naruto!" she laughs, surprised at how well her English flows after a century of not being utilized.

He does just that when five of her guards appear around the corner, guns cocked and aimed straight at them. Naruto snarls, blue eyes flashing red, and pushes her behind him.

"Hurt the lady and I guarantee you'll regret it, Pyte," one of the Sentinels warns with a heavy Spanish accent.

Naruto opens his mouth, no doubt to tell him off, but Sakura steps out from behind him and rests a hand on his chest, calming him. "He was merely excited to see me, _señor_. Trust me, he wouldn't be able to hurt me even if he wanted to. I know how to defend myself."

The Spanish Sentinel frowns deeply, lowering his gun despite himself.

"Now if you wouldn't mind giving us some private time," Sakura coaxes gently, raising her eyebrows.

Grumbling in Spanish, the five of them back out of the barred room, shooting Naruto one last dirty look before they disappear.

"Since when are you on the good side of the Sentinels?" the younger Pyte scoffs beside her.

Sakura takes a deep breath and turns to smile up at him. "Since they gave me a chance at freedom. And now you have one, too."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, I'm presuming?"

"Yes, Head Sentinel. It is an honor to meet you."

"And these others behind you?" the old woman questions, gesturing to the small group.

Sakura has to hide her large grin before answering, "My trained Pytes, Head Sentinel. We're here for Admeta and Galen, the two you hold captive."

The woman's slate blue eyes rest upon her with a sort of incredulity. "I cannot believe this is really happening," she breathes. Turning slowly, she glares at the fifteen men standing along the walls and barks something at them in Greek.

Facing Sakura once again, she says, "They'll escort you to the chambers below."

"Thank you, Head Sentinel," Sakura responds, bowing.

"No, dear," the elderly woman rebukes softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"She's becoming quite famous in the Sentinel world," Kakashi announces to no one in particular as he reads over the latest report, tapping her name and smiling down at the compliments the Head Sentinel in Berlin left her. "Only five years and she's already dispatched eight Pytes to eight different compounds. Seems like they're enjoying being able to help."

"Wow." Kiba nods his head, looking pleased. "I always knew Sakura wasn't bad. You'd think she'd want to rip our throats out for keeping her locked up for so long, but there she is out there changing the world as we know it."

"I kind of miss her," Tenten adds, frowning.

"Same here." Yamanaka Ino looks solemnly down at her half-eaten ramen.

"Oh, cheer up, guys," Rock Lee says, grinning. "Maybe she'll come visit us soon."

The others in the cafeteria nod their agreement.

As they laugh and converse with one another, Kakashi indiscreetly glances over at the lone figure in the corner of the room. Sasuke stares blankly at the wall opposite him, mouth an unrevealing line with his arms folded beneath his chest. He's listening to everything they say, Kakashi knows this for sure. Any remote mention of the pink-haired Pyte and his attention is drawn.

Kakashi hopes she does come to visit soon. He doesn't know what might become of the seemingly lifeless Uchiha else wise.

* * *

She's traveled the world. Seen things that even in her long existence she never dreamed of before, revisited those she has. In total she's helped sixteen Pytes reconsider their views on the Sentinel cause, although most of them were already completely willing to do whatever they could to assist in her cause. Together they're making a difference.

Currently she's walking the streets of Moscow, her keen eyes taking in every expertly designed building and pathway. Naruto yawns beside her and throws an arm over her shoulders, drawing her smaller form close to his side. Sakura wraps her arms around his waist in response and leans into him, drawing comfort from his touch.

"So who are we here to meet, again?" the blonde asks, peering around them with doubtful blue eyes.

She's glad Naruto offered to accompany her on her world-wide quest. He's hot-tempered and driven by his heart, but she knows she wouldn't be able to find a more loyal or dedicated side kick no matter how hard she looked.

Sakura shakes her head in frustration. "That's what I'd like to know. I got an anonymous letter two days ago to meet someone here in Moscow at three thirty. Would've been nice if they gave a specific address. This isn't exactly a small city."

"Ever consider the fact that we might be walking into a trap?"

At this she smiles. "We're Pytes, Naruto. What's the worse they could do? And besides," she adds with a nudge of her elbow into his side, "even if we weren't, I don't think you'd let anything happen to me."

"Damn right I wouldn't," he mumbles. "Not that you need any protecting."

Sakura laughs. "That's my boy." Catching the gaze of a handsome chestnut-haired Russian man sitting at a café, she allows a slow grin to encompass her lips. The man blushes mildly and looks away, but she feels his gaze on her as they continue on. Nudging Naruto again, she leans up and whispers in his ear, "After this mystery meeting, how about we find a nice bar and catch ourselves some meals for the night? It's been a week since our last hunt."

She glances up to find Naruto licking his lips, his eyes glued to the passing form of a brunette wearing a short skirt and high heels.

"That sounds like a heavenly idea, my dearest Sakura."

* * *

_Procella (Latin):_storm, tempest, gale; (milit.) charge, onset, wave

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry for the long, long wait. It's been over a month now. School and time just got away from me, and plus I completely altered a large part of the story so I'm still in the midst of rewriting it. I can't tell you exactly when I'll update next, but hopefully it'll be soon. Sorry again, everyone!

I still hope you'll all review, because hearing from you gives me motivation. :)

~Silver Echo

P.S. Who's excited about Naruto being here? Because I'm excited.


	4. Comburo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

O**_u_**t **o**_f_ t**_h_**e **_S_**_m_ok**e**, i_n_**t**o **_t_**h**e** **_F_**ir**e**

Part the Fourth:

_Comburo_

* * *

"Sumimasen?"

The voice is so soft she nearly misses it, but it's the only Japanese she's heard in months, and this instantly draws her attention.

Turning slowly around from her place beside Naruto in the middle of a local park, Sakura comes face to face with the most visually stunning couple she's ever seen. She's faintly certain her jaw drops.

Before her stands a tall Caucasian-looking man with silver hair - she blinks at sheer exoticness of this, suspecting hair dye or even a wig, but her eyes see nothing store-bought or fake about it - pulled back into an elegant french braid, long enough that it reaches the small of his back. His eyes are the color of ice above water, a clash between sky blue and the lightest of greys. Adorning his lean figure is a plain blue t-shirt accented with a black leather jacket and jeans. He meets Sakura's gaze unflinchingly, and in those unnerving eyes she sees wisdom, so deep and unbelievably knowing that she can't help but be entranced.

The woman beside him is no less remarkable. Dressed in a similar fashion - but adorning high-heeled black boots rather than plain Vans and a violet corset-styled shirt beneath her leather jacket - she gazes upon them with large lavender eyes filled with hundreds of years of knowledge. Her thick blonde hair is wavy and every bit as long as her partner's, blowing gently in the ongoing breeze. To Sakura, she appears distinctly foreign, which is quite a feat considering there are only a handful of countries she hasn't visited, but for the life of her she can't place the woman's nationality. Her eyes are set on a wide face with full lips and a nose that turns up slightly at the tip, her pale skin smooth and flawless. Both of them are undeniably beautiful.

And they're Pytes. Sakura smells the scent of her kin the moment she inhales. By the way Naruto stiffens beside her, she knows he does as well.

"Hajimemashite, Sakura-san," the man continues, voice soft.

"Excuse me for being rude," Sakura says slowly in Japanese, eyes shifting to meet his, "but who are you?"

"My name is Kirashi, and this is my mate, Ariadne. I take it you received my message?"

Sakura splutters none too gracefully. "Mate? You mean like what they say in the old legends?"

He smiles at her. "That is exactly what I mean." He holds up his hand - fingers intertwined with Ariadne's - as if to show their bond.

"You actually believe that stuff?"

"I don't just believe it, Sakura-san." Kirashi smiles again. "I know it's true."

Crazy. This man must be a lunatic. Sakura offers a weak upturn of her lips. "I'm sorry for intruding on such...delicate matters. I'm sure what you contacted me about must hold great significance."

"The subject of mates is exactly what we called upon you to discuss, actually." This time it's the woman - Ariadne - who speaks. Sakura flicks wide green eyes to focus on her somber form. Ariadne meets her gaze steadily, lavender eyes flashing with amusement. Her Japanese is every bit as flawless as her partner's. "We know that to the vast majority of our kind, 'mates' are only brought up in the old legends. Soul mates, two halves of one being, destined lovers chosen by the stars. We've heard it all. And we've heard quite a lot about you, Sakura-san. You've become quite the revolutionary in the last six years, and we congratulate you on your efforts."

Sakura doesn't know exactly how to respond to this, so she mumbles out a quiet, "Arigatou."

Ariadne smiles. "It's our pleasure. Now, what'd I like you to do is take a good look at me. What am I?"

Were they messing with her? Eyes narrowed, Sakura replies, "You're a Pyte."

Kirashi steps in. "That's just the thing, Sakura-san. When I met Ariadne 4,000 years ago" - Sakura nearly chokes on her own spit at this; _4,000 _years? - "she was twenty-three years old and every bit as human as the ones around us at this very moment."

Still reeling from the 4,000 years bit, Sakura stumbles, "We all believed we were human until the change came about -"

"I wasn't a natural-born Pyte, though," Ariadne says gently. "If it weren't for the fact that I met my mate, it's likely I would've died long ago and my reincarnation would be here instead of me."

"Are you meaning to say he _changed _you into a Pyte?" Not possible. Pytes couldn't be created. Only vampires, the ones that stemmed from Pytes. These people were utterly and _completely _asinine -

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." There's not even an ounce of a lie in Ariadne's pale violet eyes.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto's voice, undoubtedly confused from only being able to speak English, calms her down immediately. As she takes a deep breath he continues, "Need me to tell these guys to fuck off?"

Sakura barks out a laugh. Leave it to him to bring humor to the situation.

"I've forgotten how crude the Americans can be," Kirashi says cooly in impeccable English. "But no, you won't need to tell us to 'fuck off' anytime soon. In fact I believe Ms. Haruno has plenty of questions she'd like to ask us, and if you reign in your foul mouth we might just let you be privy to the conversation."

Naruto's mouth falls slack and Sakura can't help the smile that grows on her face. Continuing on in English for Naruto's sake, she says, "He'll be good, I promise. How about we continue this in a more secluded place? There's too many open eyes and ears here."

Sakura grasps Naruto's hand and begins to lead him toward the hotel they rented a room from, laughing as he grumbles half-assed remarks the whole way.

When she glances back to make sure Kirashi and Ariadne are following, they smile at her in return, their hands folded perfectly together as they walk.

And when they look at each other, she's not sure she's ever before seen so much love communicated through such a simple action.

* * *

Kakashi looks up at Genma holding the door to his office open and scowls, pointing with fervor at the phone he is currently speaking into.

Scowling back, Genma cups his hands together and stage-whispers, "You have a visitor."

Kakashi spins around in his chair, effectively ignoring the other man. "Yes, Master Sentinel. Of course, Master Sentinel, I'll make sure to log that and -"

"It's Sakura, Kakashi!" Genma finally shouts.

Without missing a beat, Kakashi smiles into his phone and says, "I'm sorry, Master Sentinel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you back," and promptly hangs up. In the next second he is out of his chair and heading across the medium-sized room, leaving a shocked Genma in his wake as he steps into the hallway and nearly runs the pink-haired Pyte over in his haste.

"Whoa there, speed racer," she laughs into his chest before taking a step backward. "It's nice to see you too."

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask and places his hands on his shoulders, taking note in his peripheral vision of the three other bodies behind her. "If I had any idea you were coming I'd have set up a welcome party."

"Really?"

Kakashi ponders this for a moment and then shrugs. "Possibly."

Sakura grins. "It's been a long seven years, hasn't it?"

The older man laughs and pulls her into a loose hug. "That it has, Sakura. That is has."

* * *

"So I'm assuming you didn't stop by solely for the sake of saying hello?"

"Although I've missed you all dearly," Sakura sighs, "no. But I think what Karashi and Ariadne have to tell you will make up for that."

"It is nice to meet you, Kakashi-san," Karashi says, bowing his head toward the ground in respect. "My name is Karashi, and this is my mate, Ariadne."

Ariadne bows her head as well.

Puzzled, Kakashi shoots a glance toward Sakura and then back to the couple. "Mate?"

"He'll explain everything," Sakura provides. "Don't worry - I was confused, too, at first."

"Well then, Karashi-san," Kakashi says, leaning back in his seat, "let's hear it."

Karashi smiles, ice blue eyes sparkling.

"For starters, I am the first Pyte ever created."

Beneath the mask Kakashi's jaw falls slack, but Karashi continues on without a pause.

* * *

_I was born to the Sumerian people in southern Mesopotamia, the general area in which Iraq now inhabits. Although not even I am sure of my exact age, according to historians I am around 5,000 years old, give or take a century. As I said before, I am the first Pyte ever to be born. You're probably wondering how I know this._

_My mind is able to sense every single Pyte across the world, and I know exactly where the next Pyte for this century will appear and when they will change. When the change took over me 5,000 years ago, there was nothing. Only a blank haze filled my mind._

_I didn't question it so much back then, too focused on figuring out what exactly I was and why I suddenly had two pointed fangs replacing my canine teeth and why my own family smelled like the most delicious meal I'd ever come across. _

_Thankfully I resisted the urge and ran away, leaving them behind. I only lasted for two days before the thirst became too much for me handle, and I attacked the first human that crossed my path. Ashamed as I am to admit this, I drained her dry. At least she died with a pleasure-hazed mind. _

_I learned to control my urges as time went on, feeding only in small amounts without taking lives. I noticed after a few years that I hadn't aged a bit since the change. One day I got cornered by a group of men from the village I was passing through and they stabbed a pointed branch straight through my heart. When I woke up a day later, left out in the open to die with my wound completely healed, I realized that death was something I'd been able to escape. Whether I wanted it or not, immortality was something I'd been granted. _

_A hundred years after the change overtook me - of course time was told differently back then and it seemed to me to be a completely random occurrence at the time - it was like a world map had been unfolded in my brain and there was a single highlighted beacon pinned to it. I couldn't shake the visual of it from my mind, and after days of trying to fight it I found myself following my instincts. A good two-hundred miles away and a day's travel later I was standing at a poorly constructed mud hut inhabited by unknown people in an unknown land. _

_I smiled at the old woman who stepped outside of it and told her I was a doctor. It was the first thing that came to my mind, praying that she wouldn't turn me away when I, for some reason, so desperately needed to be where she lived. _

_Thankfully she ushered me inside and directed me to the sickly little boy off to the side. But I was all eyes for the young woman sitting next to him._

_It was her. _She _was the beacon._

_Over my hundred years of life I had actually become quite adept at analyzing the many faults that could overcome the human body and was able to set the boy's broken arm in a makeshift sling to allow it to heal. The old woman - the boy's grandmother - took me in for helping him, and I was able to stay with them for roughly the next year while the beacon remained like an alarm in my mind. After that year, the change overtook her, and suddenly I was not alone._

_This has continued on for the last 5,000 years. Unbeknownst to my kin, I am there for them when their beacon shines strong in my mind, and I carefully keep to the shadows for that year before the change comes about. I make sure nothing too drastic happens until they learn to control their thirst, and then I wait the next hundred years for the next._

_Now, Kakashi-san, I'm sure you're still wondering as to why I consider Ariadne my mate when you have probably brushed the term aside as some mere tale your entire life. But it is very much so a real thing._

_You see, in between waiting for the eleventh beacon to show itself some 4,000 years ago, I went on a hunt. A hunt no different from the many I'd been on before. I was going to find a woman, take from her, and be on my way._

_And then I came across Ariadne in the land known as Greece. She was beautiful - human - unlike anything I'd ever seen before, but more than that her blood called to me in a way that I cannot possibly put into words. Suddenly having her was the only thing I could think about, and luckily for me she seemed interested as well. _

_To keep things simple, we spent the night together and I could not help but steal from her lifestream. When I woke up the next morning, there was not a human beside me. No, somehow and for some reason I could not fathom, she woke up as a Pyte. I could smell the change on her._

_Now I knew how vampires were created, having unfortunately done so myself before - the urge to perform the act had for some reason taken over my body and would not leave me until I followed my instincts and created a monster - and I can assure you not a drop of my blood came anywhere near her mouth for her to ingest. _

_And I'd never been one to believe in love at first sight. I don't think I even believed in love, actually. But when she opened her eyes - turned crimson with the change - and smiled up at me, I knew that that was what I felt for her. _

_I came to learn over the years that every Pyte's mate is reincarnated over and over until fate draws them together at exactly the right time. For example, the human is always roughly around the same age as the age his or her Pyte counterpart has been frozen at by the time the mating ritual takes place. All the Pyte has to do to change their mate is draw blood from them and - excuse my language - engage in intercourse. _

_I hope this hasn't been too much to take in in such a short amount of time, Kakashi-san. But it's my story and it's all I have to offer._

_The rest, in short, is history._

* * *

"Why have you chosen now, of all times, to come forth with this information?"

This is the first thing that leaves Kakashi's mouth.

Ariadne is the one who answers, voice soft and understanding. "When the Syndicate was in its very first stages of creation some thousand years ago, there was nothing any Pyte could do to lower the hostility the Sentinels felt toward us. They drove us back with any weapon they could muster, seeing only the lives of their loved ones stolen by the vampires the minority of our kind found a sick joy in creating. This is the first since that time that a generation of Master Sentinels has been so open-minded about the relationships between Pytes and Sentinels. Of course, we were especially interested in the one who started it all and has traveled the world in order to defend her cause." Ariadne turns her warm gaze to Sakura.

"In all honestly, Ariadne-san, it wasn't me who really allowed for all of this to happen." Sakura's smile dims a little, her eyes lost in memories the fours others in the room are not privy to. "There's a very special young man who believed in me enough to bring it up to the Masters himself."

"Sasuke would like to see you, I think, before you leave again," Kakashi says quietly. "It would hurt him only more if you left without telling him a second time."

Sakura winces, her gaze drawn to the floor. "I'm afraid I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing the loathing in his eyes, Head Sentinel." For the first time in years her voice cracks, and having heard the name "Sasuke" Naruto steps beside her and drapes an arm over her shoulders, offering comfort which she gladly takes. "He hates me now, I'm sure of it."

"Sakura, he's only confused," Kakashi responds softly. "Not that he ever tells me anything, but I'm guessing something happened all those years ago that you two never mended. He's twenty-four years old now, Sakura. I'm sure he can handle it."

In a voice so low she knows not even Karashi or Ariadne can hear, she murmurs, "It's not him I'm worried about." Then she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and when she opens them again any trace of pain is wiped away. "Not to be rude, but there is a prominent issue we all came to discuss with you. The information Karashi-san has so kindly given wasn't just for your knowledge. We're headed for the Syndicate Headquarters tomorrow night, but I wanted you to hear this first."

A little thrown at the serious expression on Sakura's face, Kakashi leans forward with his elbows places on the desk, keenly attentive. "Go on."

"The vampire leaders are joining forces" - at this Kakashi's one visible eye flies open wide - "to start a war against the Syndicate," Sakura says flatly, "and we all know that their numbers, sadly, vastly outdo ours, Pytes and Sentinels combined. We need as many Pytes as we can get fighting for us, and Karashi-san believes he can help pinpoint where their mates might be located so that they can join us. He heard the rumors about the vampire alliance a few months back and immediately came to find me. We took the time to make sure they weren't just rumors before gathering a few more Pytes from the Sentinel compounds I'd been expected at along the way and making our way back here."

Roughly raking his hand through his grey hair, Kakashi gnashes his teeth together and replies harshly, "When are they expected to start attacking?"

"Three months from now, in December. They're making sure everything is perfectly organized before they begin."

"And the vampire leaders are _joining forces_? They've tried that maybe once or twice in the past and ended up killing each other."

"Have you noticed how quiet it's been this past year, Kakashi-san?" Ariadne speaks up.

He knows exactly what she means. The number of vampire attacks dwindled to record low numbers over the course of the last twelve months, and while other Head Sentinels across the globe took it as a sign of the beginning of victory, Kakashi couldn't help the little nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him something wasn't right.

Nodding her head at his silence, Ariadne continues, "They're learning. They've come to be more wary of their actions, looking over their shoulder before making a kill. With the majority of the twenty-two Pytes originally held captive now working alongside the Syndicate, they're taking it as the ultimate form of danger and are resorting to working together to prevent the extinction of their kind."

Kakashi remains silent for a few more moments, letting this information sink in. Finally, he says, "If what you said is true, Karashi-san, there must be roughly fifty Pytes in existence right now."

"Fifty-eight exactly, actually," Karashi responds. "Seven beside myself have already found their mates. This century's Pyte should be born within the next sixty years or so."

The Head Sentinel sighs and kneads his temples with his index fingers. "Now I know helping the other Pytes find their mates will increase our numbers, but is there any other significance to it than just that?"

Karashi smiles a small smile. "Actually, there is. A mated Pyte is infinitely stronger physically than a non-mated Pyte, and a mated pair together is nearly indestructible."

"But aren't you already indestructible as you are?"

"How I am now, Head Sentinel, with Ariadne at my side, I could be hit with a hundred silver bullets in the heart or head and not black out even once."

Kakashi gapes not for the first time that day.

Karashi leans down to press a kiss to Ariadne's blonde head, and she closes her eyes in response. "Unfortunately I tell you this from experience," he murmurs against her hair. "And I'm not saying it wasn't painful - in fact I've never experienced anything so horrific - but this woman beside me makes it all worth it."

They share a brief kiss, and the other three pairs of eyes in the room can't help but turn elsewhere, shying in the presence of such a simple yet powerful act.

After a mere two seconds, Karashi's voice draws them to attention once again.

"Not to intrude upon you space, Head Sentinel, but if you would so kindly allow us to stay the night in any room you have open before our flight leaves for the Syndicate Headquarters tomorrow evening we would highly appreciate it."

Kakashi clears his throat. "Of course, it's no problem. Room 412 on the fifth floor is open at the moment for the two of you. Sakura, your old room hasn't been occupied since you left, so you can go ahead and stay there. As for your friend" - he gestures toward Naruto - "there's a room on the eleventh floor -"

"Naruto will room with me, if you don't mind," Sakura cuts in. Said male's confused look only increases at having his name being spoken.

At this, Kakashi raises a single grey brow, causing Sakura to roll her eyes. "He's a good friend of mine, Head Sentinel, and honestly I've grown to like his company. Does this bother you?"

Kakashi only shakes his head in amusement, waving his hand at her in dismissal. She laughs and turns to the three Pytes beside her. In English she says, "You guys go on without me. I'll be there in a second to show you to your rooms."

The moment the door closes behind them she asks, "Is he here?"

Her nose - ever so specially inclined to Sasuke's scent - tells her he's been gone for at least three days, but she wants to make sure anyhow.

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh and fixes her with a stern glare. "He left on a mission three days ago and from the last report his team gave they shouldn't be back until after you leave."

Sakura lets out a breath she isn't aware she was holding. "Thank you, Head Sentinel."

"Call me Kakashi. You'd think we were on close enough terms by now."

She smiles genuinely. "Thank you, Kakashi. I'll see you in the morning, then?"

He nods. "In the morning."

It's only when she's long gone that he looks down at the last report Sasuke sent him earlier that day, detailing that they'll be back around sunrise tomorrow. He feels guilty for about a second, but then his mind flashes him a picture from seven years prior, the night Sakura left with a goodbye to everyone but the last Uchiha.

Any trace of guilt fades instantly when he recalls the utterly lost look Sasuke wore upon learning that the girl he loved left him without a word, unsure if he'd ever be able to see her again.

* * *

Unsurprisingly she and Naruto are up at 5:30 in the morning, both having an internal alarm clock set from years of being on the run from those that might endanger them. Naruto awakes first, and Sakura comes to with the soothing feeling of his long fingers playing with the soft, fine pale pink hairs surrounding her face. She hums in pleasure and feels him shift to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Screw this whole mate thing," he mumbles against her skin. "I'd take you over some random bitch any day."

Laughing softly, she arches her t-shirt clad back against his bare chest to stretch, then turns over in his arms and stares up into his clear blue eyes. "I'm sure she'll be perfect," Sakura murmurs, meaning every word.

Naruto sighs, obviously not believing her, then brushes his lips against her forehead before rolling gracefully out of the bed. He pulls at his arms to stretch them, then twists his torso from side to side.

She's not blind. Naruto is a very handsome man, with classical American blonde hair and a face many girls would - and have - swoon over. Having grown up in the Revolutionary days in the later half of the eighteenth century and served as an American soldier, he's seen more bloodshed than most Pytes older than him and isn't without his fair share of scars - even if the change wiped away those visible on the outside.

They met in the first years of his immortal life as a Pyte, and he instantly looked to her for guidance. On the inside he was a frightened boy who had done everything to protect his aging parents during the war. It tore him apart to have to leave them because of what he'd become, and she did her best to alleviate some of that pain over the short time they traveled together. They came across each other briefly a few years prior to her capture, and he was a new man who was content and had excepted the life fate had served him. He was a shameless flirt, always trying some way or the other to bed her, but she only slept with men to feed, and she was stern in enforcing that.

Not that he didn't offer his blood anyhow. She just politely smacked him upside the head and was on her merry way.

Now she considers him to be her best friend and she his. Every now and then he'll hint at her, trying to get her to reconsider, and with one look he's quiet again.

But she's not blind, and as he goes through one more stretch she admires the way his toned abs flex perfectly in her line of sight.

"You know," he says, looking at her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes, "all you have to do is ask and I'm yours.

"That's not very nice," he whines as the pillow she threw at him drops from his face.

And for a moment she does consider the prospect. But, like always, Sasuke's face appears in her mind before she can even formulate a coherent thought. His dark obsidian gaze locked on her as she holds still below him. His ten-year-old face drawn into curiosity as she begins a new story from her place in that godawful cell. His closed-off expression the very last time they spoke seven years ago.

And she'll be damned if she doesn't admit to herself that those seven years have been the longest of her entire existence.

* * *

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" she says as she sips her coffee.

Naruto eyes her over the book he found lying around, the beginning rays of the sunrise highlighting his blonde hair. "I'd like you to remember that you're wearing mine. You stole it last night, remember? So unless you'd like to do me a _very _good favor and give me a strip tease, no, I will not put a shirt on."

Sakura purses her lips. "Touché."

He smirks.

Finished with her coffee, she rises from her place on the chair opposite him and pads over to join him on the couch, fitting comfortably into his side as he lifts his arm to draw her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, relishing in the warmth both he and the sun - but then again, weren't they one and the same? - bring to her.

And then she hears the front door open four floors below them, and it takes about six seconds for his scent to travel up to her trained nose.

Instantly she stiffens and halts the flow of air to her lungs. Naruto takes immediate notice of this change, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, Sakura? What's the matter?"

She watches as he inhales, scenting the air for danger, and when he finds none his gaze grows confused.

They're still on the first floor. Kurenai, the only one up before them - apparently she's pregnant again and the morning sickness refuses to let her sleep - laughs at something Kiba - all of these voices are so stunningly clear to her, even after having changed so much the seven years she's been gone - has said.

A few more words are exchanged. Sakura recognized Hinata's voice along with Shino's, and of course _he_ remains silent. Then the voices move four floors below her, heading toward the back of the building where the elevator is located.

Hinata lives on this floor. The boys are on the sixth.

Sakura calculates that she has exactly thirteen point nine seconds before those metal doors slide open, and then he'll see her sitting here in the lounge area - located directly in front of the elevator shoot so that it's the first thing anyone sees when they step out - as if everything is peachy in the world and she did not leave him behind without even saying goodbye seven years ago.

He's twenty-four now. She wonders what he looks like, a fully grown man.

Eleven point two seconds.

Shitshitshitshitshit_shitshitshit_ -

He must hate her. The look in his eyes when she told him she still thought of him as a child - he hates her, she knows it.

"Sakura, seriously, you're freaking me out here." Naruto.

Nine point three.

"He's here," she whispers.

Her eyes are glued to those doors. Waiting. She hears Kiba laugh again, then Hinata's soft voice.

They're getting closer.

Seven point one.

"Who?" Naruto sounds desperate. "Sakura, come on, help me out -"

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke's here."

Kakashi, that _lying bastard. _Oh, when she gets her hands on him she's going to _wring his neck and make him wish he were never born -_

"Oh." Naruto's stunned. "Well, shit."

Three point five.

Naruto squeezes her hand hard, letting her know he's here, letting her know that if all else fails he'll always be there to comfort her.

Two point four.

"It'll be okay." His voice is soothing.

One point six.

Sasuke. Sasukesasukesasukesasukesasuke -

Point seven.

_Ding._

The doors, in her eyes, seem to open in slow motion, so that centimeter by centimeter Kiba's grinning face becomes visible with Shino silently leaning against the wall beside him, Akamaru between them, then Hinata's soft smile as she moves her foot to begin to step out, and finally Sasuke's unmoving form directly behind her, blocked by her small body.

Sakura watches as the smile drops from Hinata's face, who notices her first, and then from Kiba's, their laughter coming to a sudden, deathly-quiet halt. Shino moves to glance around Kiba, curious.

Sasuke doesn't move at all, but from what she can tell his black-haired head is tilted toward the ground just enough that he'll have to lift it to see her.

Naruto's hand tightens almost imperceptibly around hers.

For a moment, she locks eyes with Hinata and pleads with her silently to take those last two steps and let the doors close behind her and have the boys be on their way up to the next floor. Hinata's pale violet eyes are wide, clearly not registering Sakura's plea.

_Please_, she mouths.

But then Hinata's lips part and she whispers, "Sasuke-san," at the same time stepping completely out of the elevator and standing to the side, giving all three males a perfect view of the two Pytes on the couch.

Again, in slow motion, Sasuke's eyes unlock themselves from studying the floor and lazily make their way up, dragging over Sakura's checkered blue and white pajama pants, then up to Naruto's over-large bright orange t-shirt, and finally to her face.

All she can think is _Sasuke_. His name, repeated over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

But what escapes her mouth is a small, wavering, "Little one?"

He stares at her. And stares and stares and stares.

Kiba has to throw his arm out to keep the elevator doors from closing, and yet Sasuke never moves or takes his eyes away from hers.

He's so handsome. Her little one, grown up into such a beautiful, handsome man. It makes her eyes want to water with tears she is no longer able to cry. She screams at herself on the inside. Screams for leaving and not being able to watch him grow up like she should have been, for not being there by his side _like she should have been_.

After all these years keeping the part of her heart labeled _Sasuke _in non-erasable, permanent ink locked up and pushed aside, the dam is breaking loose, and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

Finally, she feels Naruto huff a breath beside her, and with one last squeeze of her hand he pulls her to her feet alongside him and gives her a little push forward.

Frightened like she's never been before, she glances back at him wildly, and he shoots her a lopsided grin. "Go on," he mouths.

Still staring at him, she nods shakily and forces her feet to move, closer and closer to the open elevator that is only a mere fifteen feet away. She locks eyes with Sasuke and finally breathes in for the first time since she smelled him. So close to her now, his scent burns down her throat, a raging fire that makes her mouth water and her fangs want to drop.

Sakura ignores it like she has so many times before.

Another step, and another.

Until, _finally_, she's standing right in front of him in the elevator, mere inches separating them. She's vaguely aware that Kiba and Shino have exited the small space and that the doors are now closing behind them.

None of it matters. Only him, standing before her. Only her little one.

She can't pinpoint the emotions in his eyes, so frighteningly blank they are. All she sees is dark, endless obsidian staring down at her.

He's tall. A good head taller than her. It makes her want to laugh. She remembers when he could barely reach her shoulder.

The elevator is moving now, probably up to the sixth floor.

The silence is overwhelming, his gaze not giving her any clues.

Her little one.

Without thinking, she does what instinct tells her to do and steps forward, bringing her arms up to wrap around his torso, pulling herself as close to him as physically possible, her forehead pressed to the sharp line of his collarbone.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "God, you don't even know how sorry I am."

The doors open and close again behind them, and still he is silent, unmoving.

Sakura breathes out a laugh that she doesn't feel. "Yeah, I understand you not wanting to talk to me," she exhales. Slowly, she begins to pull away, unlocking her arms from around him. "I mean, I wouldn't want to talk to me either. So, um, I guess I'll just be on my way then. Naruto must be worried -"

"Why?" His moving lips and voice are the only things that change of his frightfully un-altering form.

Not only in his looks has he grown. His voice has deepened with age, now a smooth yet husky timbre. It sends chills down her spine.

She knows exactly what he is asking, but she is not at all prepared for this conversation. Not now, and not minutes before the thought of having this talk with him hadn't even vaguely crossed her mind. For the first time in her entire existence, Sakura is left with no clue as to what to say.

But that's okay, because for the first time since she's known him Sasuke purposely breaks the silence and presses on. His eyes are slowly losing their expressionless glaze and beginning to spark with anger, obsidian coals being heated by flames.

"You leave for seven fucking years," he says lowly, tone smooth and controlled - only his eyes give away the storm brewing within, "and then you just suddenly reappear with no warning whatsoever. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sakura can only keep her mouth shut and take his words that slice her heart into little slivers because she knows everything he has said and is going to say is nothing but the truth.

"I went to the Master Sentinels and argued with them for days, fought them _for days_. I was willing to give my life so that you could live yours freely." His voice drops to nearly a whisper. "We finally had the chance to do anything we wanted. And you left. You just upped and left like those nine years together didn't mean shit to you."

Sakura closes her eyes and soaks his words in. She lets them tear her apart one inch at a time from the inside out until she feels closer to death than any silver bullet to the head has ever brought her.

He steps around her - staying as close to the walls as he possibly can so as not to touch her - and presses a button on the elevator operation pad. A few seconds later the metallic doors ding open and Sasuke's warmth disappears from her side.

She's never felt so cold.

"I don't want to see you here ever again," Sasuke continues flatly. "I don't care what Kakashi thinks; anyone who betrays the people that love them is an enemy to me, and I won't hesitate in utilizing my weapons against you. You may not be able to die but I'll make sure you come as close as possible."

She almost wants to laugh.

Joke's on him. That's already happened.

"You left once," he ends quietly. She's still standing in the same spot, eyes glued to the grey interior of the elevator. "You're not welcomed into my life again, so I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

And the elevator doors close behind her.

* * *

_Comburo (Latin): _to burn up, to ruin, consume

**A/N:**No, this is not a dream, and yes, I really did just update this story. Holy crap it's been forever, and I won't be surprised if most of you hate me right now. I kinda even hate myself. This last school year was a pain in the ass, and I'll tell you truthfully that if I was able to find free time I focused more on my artwork than I did writing fan fiction. I'm starting to actually generate some money and business with my drawings so they became the priorities in my mind. But now summer is here and I had a sudden burst of inspiration to write again, so here I am. I completely changed the direction of this story and hopefully I'll be able to finish up the rewritten version within the next couple of days or so so I can get it to you as soon as possible.

Thank you guys for waiting; as much as you must loathe me I still love you all. 3

~Silver Echo


End file.
